yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
Super Mario Bros. - Thevmedia Test Version
Super Mario Bros. - Thevmedia Test Version (prior to Version 2 Super Mario Bros - Thevmedia Test Version) is a test game released for the Thevmedia TÉST DZ-68-5, developed by Thevmedia. This game is identical to Super Mario Bros. save for adding the modified worlds (for this game) 0 and 9. Changes General * The game starts with World 0 and ends with World 9 because these two worlds were made accessible. World 0 * "Garbage world" replaced by a new World 0 by Thevmedia. * World 0-1: World 1-1 with a black background. Some things are moved, and some are modified. * World 0-2 (Version 2 on): New water level made by Thevmedia. * World 0-3 (Version 3 on): World 2-3 (or World 7-3) modified to be a new level. Graphics reused from these two. * World 0-4 (Version 4 on): World 8-4 but with some differences. A Mushroom Retainer is at the end. World 8 * World 8-4 is modified to have a Mushroom Retainer at the end because World 9 is present and accessible in the game). World 9 * "Garbage world" replaced by a new World 9 by Thevmedia. * World 9-1: It seems to be endless, but after a while, a flagpole appears. * World 9-2: Uses graphics from castle levels. * World 9-3: This is when it gets harder... * World 9-4: Last level accessible normally in the game. Bowser has to be defeated, but it is harder than the player thought. The second top row cloud platform from left has an invisible wall to the right of it, preventing the player from completing it at that point. List of versions Version 1 This is the first version of the game. Pointers for 0-2 and 0-3 are used by two warp pipes respectively in 0-1, but the game crashes when it attempts to load them. There are no used pointers for 9-4, and that level does not even exist in Version 1. File:Super Mario Bros - Thevmedia Test Version - World 0-1.PNG|World 0-1 File:Super Mario Bros - Thevmedia Test Version - World 9-1.PNG|World 9-1 File:Super Mario Bros - Thevmedia Test Version - World 9-2.PNG|World 9-2 File:Super Mario Bros - Thevmedia Test Version - World 9-3.PNG|World 9-3 Version 2 The game is now called Super Mario Bros. - Thevmedia Test Version (in Version 1, the dot after Bros was missing). It adds World 0-2, 0-3, 0-4 and 9-4. File:Super Mario Bros. - Thevmedia Test Version 2'' - World 0-2.PNG|World 0-2 File:Super Mario Bros. - Thevmedia Test Version ''2 - World 0-3.PNG|World 0-3 File:Super Mario Bros. - Thevmedia Test Version 2'' - World 0-4.PNG|World 0-4 File:Super Mario Bros. - Thevmedia Test Version ''2 - World 9-4.PNG|World 9-4 Version 3 The title screen was added. The levels introduced in the previous ones got an official name (and two from the original game): * World 0-1: Start of the Journey * World 0-2 (Level from Version 2 on): In the Water * World 0-3 (Level from Version 2 on): Walking on a Bridge * World 0-4 (Level from Version 2 on): Zero Castle * World 1-1: The Journey Continues * World 8-4: Final Main Castle * World 9-1: Endless? * World 9-2: Like A Castle * World 9-3: Another Castle Area * World 9-4 (Level from Version 2 on): Final Battle File:Super Mario Bros. - Thevmedia Test Version 3 - Title Screen.PNG Kategori:Yurkish video games